1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket suspender, and more particularly to a socket suspender that may be used to support and suspend sockets of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket suspender in accordance with the prior art comprises a base plate, and a fixing rack secured on the base plate for securing and store a socket between the base plate and the fixing rack. However, when in use, the user has to break the fixing rack to take out the socket from the base plate for use. Thus, the entire structure the conventional socket suspender is broken, so that the socket has to be stored in an additional tool box, and cannot be stored in the conventional socket suspender when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and causing consumption of material.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket suspender.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket suspender that may be used to support and suspend sockets of different sizes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a socket suspender, wherein the socket may be stored in the socket suspender when not in use or taken out from the socket suspender when in use easily and quickly, thereby facilitating the user using or storing the socket.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a socket suspender that may be used continuously without having to break or throw away the whole socket suspender when the socket is taken out from the socket suspender, thereby enhancing the versatility and usage of the socket suspender, and thereby preventing consumption of material.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a socket suspender comprising: a support plate, a positioning rack detachably mounted on the support plate, and a positioning bolt for securing the positioning rack on the support plate, wherein,
the support plate is provided with four support studs, and a central support stud located in a central portion between the four support studs, a support post is formed on and extended outward from one end of the central support stud, a screw hole is formed in the support post;
the positioning rack is provided with four positioning columns, and a central positioning column located in a central portion between the four positioning columns, each of the four positioning columns is rested on a respective one of the four support studs, the central positioning column is rested on the central support stud and is formed with a receiving hole for receiving the support post therein, a countersunk hole is formed on one end of the central positioning column, and is connected to the receiving holes; and
the positioning bolt is extended through the countersunk hole of the central positioning column, and is screwed into the screw hole of the support post, thereby positioning the positioning rack on the support plate.
In such a manner, the positioning rack may be secured on and detached from the support plate easily and quickly by screwing or unscrewing the positioning bolt, so that the socket may be stored in the socket suspender when not in use or taken out from the socket suspender when in use easily and quickly, thereby facilitating the user using or storing the socket.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.